


Oh Violin

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Music, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, musician - Freeform, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro
Summary: Inspired by the poem "La Guitarra" by Federico Garcia Lorca. As a musician it really spoke to me, so I wrote my own poem in reply.





	Oh Violin

Oh Violin, you alone  
I hold close to my cheek.  
Your smooth wood is imprinted  
Into my very fingertips.  
I know every curve and dip  
Along that graceful neck and shoulders.

My chin rests upon your base  
With comfortable rigidity.  
Letting my heat soak into you  
Warming your metal veins  
As you sigh in reply.  
Cleaner than glass.

Oh Violin, you are my voice  
When my throat won’t open.  
You are the vessel that catches  
The out-pouring of my heart,  
Filling up to the brim and spilling   
Out of the hollow of your own chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the poem "La Guitarra" by Federico Garcia Lorca. As a musician it really spoke to me, so I wrote my own poem in reply.


End file.
